


Accidents that (don't) happen

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, gratsufluffweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to shake off their fanbase, Gray and Natsu stage a date, however it ends up blossoming something neither of them expected.</p><p>Gratsu fluff week, Day 2 - Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents that (don't) happen

**Author's Note:**

> Rip one day late. Should be posting day 3 later on tonight.

"Natsu! Hurry up or we'll be late..." Gray appeared at the door of Natsu's bedroom, dressed in a silk, dark suit complete with tie.  
"Why are we doing this again?" Natsu scowled at Gray, trying in vain to position a black tie on his neck. Gray walked over and fixed it correctly, retying it and adjusting it slightly to the left.  
"We need to get rid of them." Natsu knew exactly who Gray was talking about - their fan clubs. Both in the guild an out, having a trail of girls watching your every move was inconvenient - especially on jobs. Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna,and more included, they would stare dreamily at the boys and be left defenceless, it was becoming problematic.  
"We better get going - Loke will be waiting," Gray impatiently tapped his foot against the edge of the door, arms folded across his chest and laying back on the wall. Natsu nodded, moved his tie (which had been misplaced, again) and stepped towards the door. Gray bowed slightly, offered his arm formally to Natsu, which the other boy took, and began to walk down Natsu`s stairs.  
"See ya later, Happy!"  
"Aye!"   
Gray raised his eyebrows questionably, nodding his head towards the lounge.  
"Does Happy know?"  
Natsu shook his head, leaning in closer to Gray, "No, not yet. I was thinking of telling him later. Maybe when we get back...?"  
Gray just nodded, and they continued on their way. They exchanged friendly chit-chat throughout their journey, for once, they didn`t fight. They approached a bustling area of Magnolia, despite it being late, the streets were full to bursting with late-night travellers, thankfully they didn`t run into anyone from the guild.  
"Natsu, stop. It's here." Natsu stopped in his tracks, turning and looking towards the building Gray gestured at. It's flickering candles illuminated wooden tables with dining couples, the girls would certainly get the point here.  
"Reservations? Oh, it's you guys. Table... 37, right?" Gray nodded his head towards the waiter. With his dark tuxedo, flashing glasses, and bright hair, Loke certainly fit in with the crowd.  
"Hey, Loke. Thanks, again, you've rea-" Gray was cut off by Natsu's boisterous voice, signhing at Natsu's words.  
"Loke, fight me!" The lion pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smirking, replied.  
"Maybe when we get back. I wouldn`t want you to embarrass yourself in front of all these people." Natsu grinned, and slapped Loke on the back. Gray continued his sentence.  
"As I was saying, thank you so much. It really helps."  
Loke just returned Natsu's smile, and satared dreamily into the distance,  
"Maybe Lucy might love me if you break her heart."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They dined in friendly chatter, occasional seeing glimpses of the girls from their guild. A flash of scarlet behind a pillar, a shine of golden yellow from under the counter. They must understand by now.  
As Loke came to accept their payment, Gray thanked him again. The girls had disappeared, probably nursing their broken hearts. They sat for a while longer in silence, occasionally reaching for their drinks. As the night went on, Gray eventually stood. With lightning speed, Natsu got up and pushed him down. He quickly dived in a laid a small kiss on Gray's bottom lip. With a light pink covering his cheeks, he turned and fled. Gray just sat there in stunned silence. Was Natsu drunk? No, Gray remembered, he had always ordered non-alcoholic drinks through the night, was it a flash of real emotion? Gray didn't know. He walked home in silence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Natsu didn't come to the guild the following day. A week passed, Happy had been staying with Wendy and Charle, no-one had heard from him. The girls were so unhappy they didn't notice his absent. Gray decided he needed to visit him. Lightly tapping on the door, he heard no response. He gently opened it and called Natsu's name. No reply came. He travelled through Natsu`s house and entered the bedroom quietly. Natsu was laying, curled in a heap, on the bed clutching an epty bottle of whiskey.  
"Gray? I'm sorry..."  
"No, don't be."  
Natsu eyes widened, and curled tighter in on himself.  
"Why? Why aren't you angry?" He was like a scared animal, and Gray hated seeing him like this.  
"Of course I'm not angry. I love you, idiot."  
"Love you too, Ice Princess."  
"Flamebrain."  
"Pervert."  
"Hothead."  
"Idiot."  
"My boyfriend."  
"My wife."  
"HUH?!"


End file.
